witch_springfandomcom-20200222-history
Witch Spring 1/Events/First Half
A more in-depth guide for the first half of Witch Spring 1. This guide will only be covering main story events for the "A Peaceful Day" ending. Beginning #Leave Pieberry's Room and enter Black Witch Forest. #There, gather 2 Dried Leaf and 1 Blue Sand Particle. #Return home and craft flame magic. #Head towards Pudding Cave, towards the northeastern side of the map. On the way there, you will encounter Alfredo, which starts a story battle. #After defeating him, you will acquire Mind Control Magic, which you can use on certain enemies to make them into pets. Use this spell on Wild Pig, which will appear for this objective. #With the Wild Pig turned into a pet, use it to cross over to the far right side of the map past the swamp (Pieberry will refuse to enter otherwise). #A black bird is flying in the forest. Approaching it will start a battle, which will end in one of two ways: ##'Defeat it:' The bird introduces itself as Black Joe and becomes Pieberry's companion. (Note: He does not count as a pet and does not grand Pieberry any special abilities.) ##'Don't defeat it:' It will laugh at you and Pieberry has to escape, vowing to defeat it the next time. You will have to raise your stats and try again until you get the first result. #After acquiring Black Joe, he will offer to take her to South Island. Walk to the end of the ledge near the swamp in Black Witch Forest, and he will pick her up and fly her over. On the way there, he will drop her. South Island #Upon washing up onto South Island, hunt down Black Joe for dropping you on the way there. He is located towards the center of the island. #After getting him back, head towards the temple itself. At the entrance of the temple, you will fight Aslan. #Head inside the temple after defeating him. Go towards the right side of the map and continue until you find a desk with a glowing spot. There, you will find a key. #Head back towards the entrance, then go past it to the locked door. Once you're near it, use the key from your inventory to unlock the door. Head inside and activate the Teleportation Magic Circle. #Go towards the southern end of the temple that was locked behind another door. After unlocking the previous door, it will automatically unlock. Head inside and reach the spring, where Aslan will challenge her to another battle. #After defeating him, the Spring of Arua will return to life and he will give her his blessings, as well as a message to head towards the next Temple to the north. Aslan also decides to become Pieberry's pet. Traveling to Aimhard Temple #Return home. Before heading out for this next part, make sure to equip Aslan as your pet. #Head north in Black Witch Forest, up to Merchants' Road. There is a path continuing north next to Merchant Ralph. Head up that one as well to enter Lion Plain Land. #Make your way into Aimhard Temple. Before you find the Teleportation Circle, you will have to fight Justice. After defeating him, you get two options: To let him go or to knock him out. (Your choice will affect your Fame and endings.) #After reviving the spring, return home and go to sleep. Traveling to Eliycion Temple #Pieberry will have a nightmare. After waking up, go to Middle Lalaque Forest defeat Justice. #After returning home, Black Joe will decide to take her to the northern end of Rocky Mountain Golem Cave. #Once you go there, Black Joe will carry her up the hole in the ceiling. They will wind up Eliycion plain land. #Keep traveling northwest. Towards the north, they will find an inactive golem blocking the path. In order to reactivate it to get it out of their way, Pieberry must head west to West Golem Cave. #Upon approaching the cave's entrance, they encounter the Big Ugly Bird, which they are forced to fight. #Inside the cave, head south until you encounter the Dark Golem. Defeat it, then return to the inactive golem. #A cutscene will play, removing the golem and allowing them to continue north. Category:WS1 Guides